Dread Legion
|connectedresources = }} Dread Legion is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at a full year old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Dread Legion work diligently to produce Lumber and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Dread Legion is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Dread Legion to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Dread Legion allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Dread Legion believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Dread Legion will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Dread Legion is a growing, developing, and established nation which was founded on 12/18/2007 by a wealthy American tycoon disillusioned with modern society. This exemplary individual purchased a small group of pacific islands and took over the local governments through extensive bribery. He then declared himself the Dread Tyrant, and renamed the country his Dread Legion. Geography The vast majority of the landmass of Dread Legion is given to the capital province of Awesomeland. This is the area in which almost all of the population live, and as a result Dread Legion is often mistakenly called Aweomeland. The next largest province, on an island located far from the main archipelago, is Prison Island. Prison Island is often not considered a part of Dread Legion proper, as none of the laws apply. Both islands are heavily forested with a wide variety of marketable , and there are extensive veins of , especially on Awesomeland. Economy All land is owned by the Tyrant. Each citizen is allowed to use a small portion of this land, large enough for a house, for free. Additional land-use requires a somewhat exorbitant rent or lease. This rent is the primary income of the Dread Legion Government, as there are no taxes in effect. The lack of taxes means that citizens still keep a percent of their wealth comparable to that in other nations Technology Dread Legion is finally coming into its own as a technologically advanced nation. Years of being merely an other country to outsource production to has bolstered the Dread Legion infrastructure to the point where it has become economical for Dread Legion to boost its own standard of living through increased technology.The major settlements in Dread Legion all have towers, and satellite internet is available to all. There is a clinic in each town in Dread Legion and a well equipped hospital in the capital. A rail system is under construction on Awesomeland and ferries go between the islands. The main is connected by the Grand Highway, which crosses an extensive network of bridges along almost the entire length of the nation. Housing is somewhat unconventional, as most homes extend twice as deep into the ground as they do upwards. This is due in large parts to temperature concerns. It is much more economical to keep cool a naturally cooler subterranean room than it is to keep cool a room above ground level. Power Dread Legion currently possesses a large plant which provides the vast majority of Awesomeland's power. While the building of this plant was somewhat controversial, the Tyrant is quoted as saying "Doon wuree bowt it, iil bee fiin." Translated, this roughly means "I have taken you concerns into account, and believe that this is the best option for our country." In addition to nuclear power, many newer buildings have been equipped with . Immigration Dread Legion has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country for more than one-third of any given year, they are required to become citizens first. Luckily for immigrants, the process is as simple as taking a basic life skills test, and should anyone fail, they can have tutors assigned to them at the expense of the state. Do to these generous policies, in conjunction with the free internet, housing and health care, many individuals who have become disillusioned with their own countries move to Awesomeland. Military The military of Dread Legion is somewhat poorly equipped by today's standards. The average soldier's primary equipment is only a Cold War era and a . Supplementary equipment consists of a backpack loaded with extra ammunition, a few grenades, and enough to last a month. In cases of war, defending soldiers are given their rations and told to 'go '. Attacking soldiers use much the same strategy, however the entirety of the offensive force is first inserted into enemy territory in small, independent groups. is prevalent, and has been used almost exclusively since the founding. Legal System In Awesomeland there are technically only three crimes. The first is physical abuse, which cover , , and . The second is disobeying a command given by the Tyrant. The third is violation of . Any action not in violation of the three laws is considered a protected right. Violators of any of these laws are exiled from the province. Many exiled individuals choose to move to Prison Island. On Prison Island, the only laws are those imposed by local toughs, and enforcement is minimal. Personal Unions Amongst the Dread Legion, no marriage is recognized by the State. Many individuals choose to live together and participate in intercourse according to their own inclination, but the government has no interaction with this. The closes thing to marriage is a financial union, which in theory is actually more similar to a business partnership, but is most often formed between individuals sharing long-term housing. These contracts can include any gender and any number of individuals, as long as they are legally recognized as a non-dependent entity. Language The official language of Dread Legion is Nuu Engils. The spoken form of Nuu Engils is based on Ebonics and slang versions of English, however words from other languages often find their way in. The written form is a purely phonetic spelling system invented to follow a logical pattern and to accommodate the spoken language.